1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serial transmission interface, and more particularly, to a serial transmission interface between an image sensor and a baseband circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cellular phone has become a necessity in human daily life, and has had more and more powerful functions. Generally, the cellular phone has a function of taking photos, and with advanced image processing technology, the photo quality provided by the cellular phone becomes better and better.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a data transmission method between an image sensor 10 and a baseband circuit 12 of a cellular phone in the prior art. The image sensor 10 is utilized for sensing image data and transforming the optical image data into the electronic image data, which is transmitted to a reception end 120 of the baseband circuit 12 via a transmission end 100. In the prior art, the data transmission method between the transmission end 100 and the reception end 120 is in parallel, and the transmission end 100 is generally a master control end while the reception end 120 is a slave control end.
Generally speaking, the data transmission method in parallel can increase the speed of data processing. However, the circuit areas thereof are too large and incapable of conforming to the requirements of small-sized products. Moreover, the transmission end 100 of the image sensor 10 is always fixed as the master control end without flexibility, and thus needed to be improved.